Faded Oblivion
by Rio Skyron
Summary: When two great evils die supernaturally, worlds will collide,


**Okay I'm too antsy to say anything here as this is probably my most ambitious project since my first fic. So anything big I will just say at the end. I hope you all like this. This is probably my first fic in a while where I have no guidelines, no canon material to use as a muse or background, or a reference, this story is all from my own brain. This….. is Faded Oblivion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or Dragon Age, they are owned by Bethesda and Bioware.**

Prologue

(**Play John Nielsen- BMS- Credits part 2 extended**)

_They say all actions have consequences_

We See the Dragonborn, Jeraak Long-breaker, clashing with the First Dragonborn Miraak in Aporcrypha.

_They say no good deed goes unpunished_

We see Miraak try to heal himself only to be impaled by a tentacle.

"**You think you can defy my Miraak, you have grown arrogant,**" said Hermaeus Mora, "**Luckily I have new Dragonborn to do my bidding.**"

"**May he be rewarded as I have been,**" said Miraak as his essence was ripped apart.

_They say we should not mess with things we don't understand._

We see Inquisitor Maxwell Trevalyan clashing with Corypheus.

_They say we should not mess with powers beyond us._

Maxwell grabs the orb from Corypheus and seals the Breach.

He then points his hand with the Anchor at Corypheus and it glows.

"You wanted to go to the fade!" shouts Maxwell as he closes his fist and Corypheus's essence is torn apart.

_But how could we possibly have known?_

We see a void of black nothingness.

_How could we possibly have known this could happen._

Two portals open on either side of void, both different shades of green.

_How could we possibly know the consequences of two powerful beings dying in a super natural way?_

We see Miraak's essence come out of one and Corypheus's come out of the other.

_At the same time_

The essences head towards each other.

_In different realities_

The essences collide and begin to form into a shadowy figure.

_How could we possibly have known of the great evil that would be unleashed?_

"**I am not dead. I am not dead either? Hmmm this is an odd feeling, yet this is familiar. Who am I? Who are you? Who are we?**"

_This should not have happened, but he's here_

"**I am Miraak, the first Dragonborn….. no…. I am Corypheus, the First Darkspawn….no…..**"

_He's going to destroy everything if he's not stopped_

"**I am…. No….. I am… no….. WE are Darkborn,**"

The figure's eyes start glowing purple.

"**Thedas, Nirn, your time has come, bow down to your new god, or perish, starting with you, Dragonborn, Inquisitor!**"

_The time his here, this the beginning and end of all things… The Fade and Oblivion are descending on both of our worlds…. This is… Faded Oblivion._

(**End song**)

**Okay I hope I generated enough hype. So yeah things I will go over. I went with the fusion of Miraak and Corypheus because their personalities blend so well together. As for the fusion being called Darkborn. I'm aware it sounds generic, but it sounds better then the other possible names, better the Corypheaak or Dragonspawn. The title, Faded Oblivion. I had other possible names. Dark Rising, World's Collide, Collapsing Dimensions, but Faded Oblivion felt the most thematically appropriate.**

**As for why I didn't describe Darkborn, well I suck at describing things, and cannot think of a way I might be able to describe how I might want him to look and put it into words. And I can't even come up with a proper design. So I'm actually going to have a contest. I want you the readers, to send me a design of Darkborn. I want it to be some kind blend of Miraak's design and Corypheus's and his outfit must be black, and he must give off a purple Aura. Either send me a description or send me to a deviant art page. The best one will not only get credit and mentinoned in the description of the fic and every A/N from that point, but also be able to introduce either an OC of their choice or any character from any media of their choice within reason.**

**Now if you liked this, please favorite, follow, and/or leave a review. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, constructive criticism, suggestions, or you just wanna say hi, please leave a review, it really does help out a lot.**

**Seriously the more I know people like this, the more motivated I'll be to continue.**


End file.
